JACK' in a box
by Kyomi K. Mahoushi
Summary: A late and early present for Izaya's birthday! Kill me for not including the exciting part. It is IZOU that mean Izaya top and Shizuo bottom. Shizuo got kidnapped and Izaya get a surprise thanks to the anonymous little brat.


Today is Izaya's Birthday!

He spent nearly the whole day in his apartment open up many presents from his many, many friends, relatives and clients (close clients). Oh well he **is** god so there is no surprise that his beloved humans would give offerings however, open presents can be quite boring and bothersome scratching away like a cat at those wrapped box. So he decided to go outside and play a game of cat and mouse with Shizu-chan. The blonde can at least give him that as a present on his birthday right? And so when he saw the blonde running at him he smiled and said "Hello Shizu-chan" that would sure get him to chase after Izaya and apparently it did "FUCKING FLEA!" "SHIZU-CHAN!~" not.

When the high pitched voice that sound surprisingly like a kid reached his ears and transferred to his brain. Izaya realised the scared look on the brute's face before running away. Can you believe it? The strongest man in Ikebukuro is being chased by a kid and he's scared of her. Hmm have this screwed up world finally turned upside down? Not to mention she called him 'Shizu-chan'. She called him Shizu-chan for goodness sake that's the nickname that only he can call him with, no one else. No one.

But matters not the day is still young. "Shizu-chan" "IIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-KKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Shizuo picked up a vending machine and threw it at Izaya "SSSSHHHHIIIIIZZZZUUUU-CCCCCHHHHHHAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!~~~~~~~~~~" and there's the kid again "geh" Shizuo made a noise and ran pass Izaya. For the whole day this keep on repeating…the informant sighed and headed back home. Once he pinned Shizuo down and was about to kiss him but when the kid's annoying voice was heard the ex-bartender quickly break away and ran almost like his life depends on it by the way Izaya didn't let go and was dragged along.

**Shizuo's side of story**

He finally stopped at the park and laid his whole body on the bench "***pant* *pant* *pant* **how much stamina ***pant* *pant* *pant* **does ***pant* **that kid have?" he panted heavily. Since he been smoking his lung is not that healthy but worry not he's millions miles away from having cancer that is how the fucking anime world works. "Oh~ Trust me Shizu-chan a lot~" oh that voice is horrifying to the brute but it sounds so innocent he slowly turned his head to mechanically toward the kids who is smiling widely suddenly closing. He widened his eyes in horror "Don't come here. D-Don't c-come any closer" he stuttered but too late the kid is already to close "Kufufu~ don't worry Shizu-chan" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~" who would have thought that Shizuo can scream like a girls. Oh wait you do since you're here for yaoi and Shizuo's uke so… dirty minded yaoi otaku.

**Back to Izaya **

In the end he didn't manage to catch up with Shizu-chan today and for some reasons he's super depressed even with the mountain of presents still wrapped. He sighed again even Namie gave him his present; a book that reads 'how to fix a crooked mind' which he threw in the bin right afterward. But why Shizu-chan didn't? The only things that he gave him so far were a vending machine, 10 street signs and three pregnant ladies (Just kidding). And then the door bell ring he ran to open it, greeted by a huge box "um is this Orihara Izaya-san?" "Yes" "please sign this" the delivery guy gave him the machine.

This box is huge and not that light either he put his ears close to the object and listened to whatever was inside it. Muffle? Shuffling? He quickly ripped the box and nearly had a heart attack. "Oh my, what a nice present" he took notice of a note and read it:

Dear Izaya,

I'm sorry about today but I was preparing this present to you so please forgive me oh and another box would arrive very soon. Have fun and happy birthday! ~

Shizuo's cousin (^_^)/

The bell rang again.

Oh my…Izaya looked at it and Shizuo in his playful smirk. He is going to have a lot of fun~

I mean who wouldn't? With Shizuo (a cute brute) in a box hands tied together, feet tied together and his mouth covered with a silky pink slip with cats ears on his head and a box full of adults toys in different shapes, colours and flavours. He's looking forward to it. Hey that's a blush on Shizuo's face! He probably saw what was in the box "Mhmnn mhmhnnn" he muffled Izaya removes the silky material around Shizuo head "Flleaa~" oh god there was a reaction to the soft whimpered. Izaya took another piece of paper from the toy box and read:

By the way,

I injected him with a erectile drug for Shizuo so he can 'last' longer in bed as well and his senses gone up. His sensitivity is very high. His voice is sooo cute. I made the drug with Shinra so the next time you need one call Shinra. Enjoy. If possible can you film it?

Izaya would like to meet Shizuo's cousin someday. The kid knows what he wants. But how the hell did they get into the Adults Shop anyway? Who cares…for now…

"Let's enjoy ourselves ne~ Shi-zu-chan~" he flipped the camera opened. "Hie-yyaaa~"

Let's just say thanks to the soundproof walls of his apartment Shizuo's voice couldn't reach the neighbours. Here's some of it:

"Noo~ not there~ Izaya~" "Yes? You likes it?" "Ahh~ no~ stop it~ *gasp* t-there~" he suddenly shuddered "here?" Izaya moved the (coughcoughvibratorcoughcough) around a bit.

A/N:

I know the smut bits was nice I wanted to write too but you'll just have to use your wonderful imaginations…Until next time~


End file.
